wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bolvar Fordragon
Bolvar Fordragon led Stormwind during the absence of King Varian Wrynn, acting as co-regent to Varian's son Anduin, alongside Lady Katrana Prestor. Upon Varian's return, Fordragon traveled to Northrend to command the Valiance Expedition's forces at the gates of Icecrown — where he eventually met his end. Lord Bolvar was as stalwart and loyal of a soldier as they come, perhaps to a fault. While he did his best to look after Stormwind’s interests, he seemed to have fallen under the charm of the alluring Lady Katrana Prestor, much like many others in the kingdom. By deferring to her judgment, he had allowed for some crucial gaps in the defenses of human-controlled territory. He was one of the few who was aware that the true king of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, was missing (and probably alive). This was one of the justifications for keeping most of Stormwind’s army centralized; Katrana had convinced Bolvar that the boy King, Anduin, would be the next target of whoever captured or killed the real King on his diplomatic mission. It was suspected that Varian was captured because his trip to Theramore signified an effort to make peace with the Horde, and a number of forces wished the fighting between the Alliance and the Horde to continue. His abilities in-game include Cleave, Shield Wall, AoE Hammer of Justice, and Retribution Aura. He starts the quest . He ends the quest . See List of Dragonblight NPCs. Tactics * A video demonstrating a good way to attack Bolvar. In Wrath of the Lich King In Wrath of the Lich King, Bolvar Fordragon, located at Fordragon Hold at the base of Angrathar the Wrath Gate, was leading the forefront of the Alliance campaign against the Lich King in Northrend until his death at the hands of the Forsaken, as decribed in Battle of Angrathar the Wrath Gate. Varian Wrynn has taken his place in Stormwind City. World of Warcraft Trading Card Game Highlord Bolvar Fordragon is featured in the TCG set Servants Of The Betrayer. The card image shows him fighting Onyxia's Elite Guards. Notes * Bolvar does not have a unique set of phrases when you click on him. He is also not taller than a normal human, unlike most faction bosses (which is somewhat ironic, since the other 2 human bosses, who do not yield honor points, are indeed taller than normal humans, and have unique phrases). * Bolvar in Northrend, at last, appears taller than regular human. Quotes ; :It is a tragedy. I think... I believe that our kind is cursed, ''''. We are cursed to lose our greatest warriors; our most noble heroes; our most gifted scholars. ;At Stormwind Harbor :Our efforts in Lordaeron have been all for nought. Despite numerous setbacks, the Scourge remain unfazed. We must cut them off at the source. :The time draws near to sail for Northrend. I don't know what awaits us; only that our enemies are numerous and are eager for our slaughter. :But we cannot pursue any other path in good conscience. Azeroth depends on our vigilance." ;Battle of Angrathar the Wrath Gate *Arthas! The blood of your father, of your people demands justice! Come forth coward, and answer for your crimes! *You will pay for all the lives you've stolen, traitor! Fate of Bolvar Both Bolvar and Saurfang the Younger, commander of the Horde's Kor'kron Vanguard, confront the Lich King himself, with both Alliance and Horde armies joined in battle. During the encounter, in which Saurfang falls to Frostmourne, an explosion rings out behind the Lich King, and out comes Grand Apothecary Putress. Announcing to the Scourge leader they have not forgotten, or forgiven him as he believed, a number of catapults moves behind him, and launched an unprovoked attack on both Alliance and Horde forces. Bolvar orders his troops to fall back, but is eventually killed by the gas, the life sucked out of him, and his very body rotting before he finally died, before the arrival of the Red Dragonflight, led by Alexstrasza. However after Alexstrasza calls players down to her she says "no one should know the true fate of the young paladin. Not yet." to Korialstrasz in Draconic. This was revealed in the beta servers through a glitch in the language filter for any players who had finished the original opening of the gates of Ahn'Qiraj allowed them to understand Draconic. The Forsaken attack is considered by the Alliance to be outright treachery on the part of the Horde, giving King Varian — who had considered Bolvar a brother — a reason to purge the Horde from Lordaeron. Enraged, Varian leads Alliance forces in a battle for the Undercity to bring Putress to justice. There is a dialogue between Korialstrasz and Alexstrasza after the Wrathgate event. It goes as follows: :Korialstrasz says: My Queen, do they know? :Alexstrasza the Life-Binder says: No, my beloved. :Alexstrasza the Life-Binder says: Draconic Ashj zila gul kirasath lok ante il lok buras danashj Gul gul :Korialstrasz nods. :Korialstrasz says: They will not. :Alexstrasza whispers: Come to me, . This is the dialogue you see when Alexstrasza is talking to Korialstrasz but due to a a bug where some players can speak Draconic, some players are able to read and translate the line of text that Alexstrasza says. The line of text reads: :Alexstrasza: Draconic They must not discover the fate of the young paladin. Not yet. Bolvar's shield is recovered by Alliance warriors at the behest of Alexstrasza and returned to King Varian in . Gallery Image:Bolvar Fordragon.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon in Stormwind Keep. Image:Bolvarfordragon.jpg|Highlord Bolvar Fordragon Image:Bolvar Fordragon comic.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon in the comic series. Image:Bolvar_FordragonWotlk.jpg|As seen in Wrath of the Lich King. External links Category:Major characters Category:Human quest givers Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Lore characters